Regine Dandrige
"Time to go. That's right. Come on." ~Regine's last words~ |aliases= |family=Jerry Dandrige (brother) |job= |actor=Julie Carmen |appeared=''Fright Night Part 2'' (1988) |image2= }} Regine Dandridge is a vampire and sister to Jerry Dandridge. She is likely around the same age as Jerry who was 1,000 years old. History Regine moves into Charley's neighborhood sometime after her brother's death (It is possible that she was the source of the glowing eyes at the end of the first film). Her intentions for revenge was to turn Charley into a vampire and make his life a living hell. She first crosses paths with Charley when he is visiting his old friend Peter Vincent alongside his girlfriend Alex. Regine later officially meets Charley and makes numerous attempts to sway him. She is also the leader of a gang of vampires that are very loyal to her. Charley is plagued by seductive dreams of Regine but his therapist says these dreams are natural. Peter Vincent is the first to realize she is a vampire and attempts to warn Charley (who no longer believes in vampires due to his therapy) but Charley dismisses this. Charley later blows off a date with Alex and is visited that night by Regine who bites him, turning him into a half vampire. Regine's gang also begin stalking Charley's friends namely Alex. Regine takes Peter's job as ''Fright Night ''host, and Peter attempts to kill her on camera. Everybody thinks he's lost his sanity when he says she's a vampire. As a result Peter is put in the state hospital. Louie, one of the vampires stalk Alex and Charley throughout the library, Louie is injured and Alex and Charley are arrested by campus police. Alex is later bailed out by Charley's shrink Dr. Harrison, but Charley is bailed out by Regine. They head to the hospital that Peter is held in. Dr. Harrison reveals himself to be a vampire and after a brief attack, is killed by Alex. Afterwords Peter and Alex escape. In Regine's lair, Charley begins to slowly turn into a vampire, Alex and Peter rush to the rescue. In the fight, all of Regine's minions are killed but Regine refuses to lose. She makes a final attempt on Charley but is destroyed with sunlight (ironically much like her brother), by Peter Vincent. As a result, Charley's humanity is restored. Appearance Regine was a beautiful woman with a young appearance although she was around a thousand years old. She wore fine garments and dressed exotically. As a vampire, she had a terrifying side as she her true form was near that of a bat like creature. Personality Regine was a seductive vampire who used her charm to feed much like her brother did. Regine had a sadistic side as she attempted to turn Charley into a vampire merely so she could torture him for eternity. However, despite her apparent hatred of Charley, she was very intimate and even motherly towards him; she would bathe and kiss him like a mother and talk to him in seductive and intimate tones. She was also seen holding his hand as she walked him out of the police station. She seemed to have had romantic/motherly feelings for Charley, possibly as an extension of him being her vampire progeny. She was somewhat jealous of Alex's possession of Charley's affections and was seen with a bitter look on her face while she and Charley kissed. She smiled, however, when she invaded Charley's mind and kissed him passionately through Alex. Dandrige, Regine Dandrige, Regine Dandrige, Regine Category:Comic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Deads